Anniversary
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: After Alice had the vision, all the good luck in the world wouldn't prepare the guys for the waiting they would have to do. Lemon Later... Mainly Jalice
1. Chapter 1

Ma first twilight fic...

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

~Anniversary~

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Out of all the them, Alice was always the best with dates. Birthdays, holidays, events and Anniversaries were her specialties. It didn't help anyone that her abilities never failed to remind her, but one day all the Cullens were taken by surprise when she gasped. Alice and Rosalie had squeezed Bella in between them trying to teach her fashion tricks by watching "What Not to Wear". Esme stood in the entrance to the kitchen silently critiquing the few poor decisions the pair on T.V. made. Carlisle stood opposite his partner taking notes for the Hospital. Emmet, Edward and Jasper were playing CLUE to pass the time. Renesme, now around thirteen, was spending the weekend with the wolves. then the vision happened.

Everyone instantly looked over while Jasper rushed to Alice's side. Before Edward could read her mind she yelled for Bella to put up her shield. Her vision ended and a broad smile formed on her pixie face. "Don't put down the shield Bella, and spread it to Rosalie."

Bella grumbled and complied. Edward frowned at his lack on insight. Jasper adorned a smirk at the large amounts of nervousness and lust radiating off of his little lover. Before he could make a move on her, Alice stood up from the couch and pulled Bella up with her. "Rosalie, you come too or the vision will fail."

Rosalie sighed and waved flirtatiously at Emmet. "I'll be back for you later."

"ROSE!!!! Bella, don't drop the shield!!" yelled Alice followed by Bella as she left. They glided upstairs and left the guys and Esme to wonder what happened. The rejects slowly shifted upstairs to get in a better position for eavesdropping, but only light footsteps and whispering could be heard under the booming of the room. After about THREE HOURS the door slammed open. Everyone was already loitering in the hall but no one guessed what would happen next.

Alice poked her head out the doorway and yelled, "ESME, GET IN HERE PLEASE!"

"Oh, dear..." said Esme in a worried tone as she scurried into the room.

The door shut and each man reached to get a spot near the door to listen in on the conversation.

"Ouch!" Bella said.

"No, like his!" said Alice.

"Ow!! Alice, your fingers don't belong their." Bella retorted.

"God, Alice, why is Bella getting all the Attention, she's just as new to this "all-girl thing" as I am," sharply replied Rosalie.

"But your movements are perfectly in-sync with mine, I don't think I could have done any better."

"Um, Alice-honey, am I doing this right? I mean, in all my years I've never done anything so... so sensual except wish Carlisle." said Esme as her voice trailed down at the end.

"It's okay," said Alice, "That's why Bella has up the shield, so they can't eavesdrop mentally."

She was right. The only thing the guys could hear was Alice's suggestive banter. Edward tried, he really did, to hear their thoughts but all get got were the perverted ones of his brothers and father.

Curiosity killed the cat, or in this case Exposed the Vampires. Their ears were still pressed to the door when it swung open. With their inhuman strength, speed and balance they were able to hide/ loiter again.

Esme walked out in a DKNY track suit and heels (six inch). He hair was cut differently with a side sweep bang covering her right eye. Her earrings dangles letting the light gold shimmer in the light of the hallway like her matching shoes. Carlisle kept pace with her as she kept walking downstairs into the kitchen. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a six-pack of their cans of blood. "Emse, what's going on?" asked Carlisle.

She lifted her face to be seen more clearly. The mascara added even more volume to her already thick lashes. a light layer of blush was placed on her cheeks to match the light sheen of pink gloss on her face. She looked like Ems, but maybe no older that twenty-five. "i can't tell you yet," she replied before slipping back upstairs into the room.

Jasper and Edward both looked at Carlisle with slight disturbance and Emmet laughed his ass off as Carlisle went to the bathroom to relieve himself.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

How do y'all like it so far?!?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!!!, I hope you guys like it… there will be songs intertwined with this chap

LINELINE LINE LINELINE

How long had they been in there, four females in one room locked away from their slightly horny men. Had it been hours, days, weeks or twenty minutes like the lying clock said. But once again the door opened revealing Alice in a brown track suit with camo high-tops. Her short hair had been straightened to the point where it hit the middle of her creamy neck. The gold hoops she had on only added to the pixie effect she always gave off along with her shadowy make-up that still needed a touch up (according to Alice). Her lips shines from the maroon stick put on them. She kept walking down the hall and stairs letting Jasper wonder where the hell she was going and how dare wherever she was going not be their bedroom. He followed her and watched as she walked into the dance studio she had built when she went though her little ballerina phase. Emmet, Edward, and Carlisle followed close behind in curiosity. They watched as she effortlessly pulled the stage from the wall that she had designed. Next she walked over to the closet and pulled out four chairs. She set them exactly four feet apart for each other four feet away from the stage.

It was a surprise attack when suddenly her false breathing hitched in her chest and the waves of lust slowly rolled into her. She smiled coyly and looked up at the doorway to see Jasper leaning on doorframe. He made his way behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His free hand rested on her breast and slowly made their way down, running along her sides, dipping in and out of her curves and resting at where her pants began. "Alice," he said in his classic southern drawl, "what are ya doin?"

Anyone in the room could smell how aroused Alice was, but no one figure how her future sight had prepared her. She turned around and pulled herself up to reach Jasper's face. She leaned in really close as if to breathe in the same air as Jasper had sucked in. He closed his eyes and waited for the kiss that never came. He opened his eyes and watched as she lifted her finger to his lips and whispered, "not yet."

Alice jumped down and pushed Jasper into the chair behind him, third to the right. He sat perplexed at how his powers had failed him but the determination radiating from his little wife gave it all away. "You three in the corner, her NOW," She called.

The three "aloof" males slowly made their way over before Alice pointed for them to sit in their seats. "Don't move," she ordered before she left.

line line line

The lights cut off except for the ones illuminating the stage. The click-clack of a pair of heels could be heard, or maybe it was the sound of four moving in unison. From left to right they entered: Esme, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie. From left to right they sat: Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, and Emmet.

Through the speakers the song "Shawty You A Ten" echoed through the hall. She unzipped her hot-pink suit to reveal the light pink spaghetti strap tank top and black booty shorts that barely covered half her ass. Her face and hair was so flawless that the only thing need for her make-up was a thin layer of pink gloss. Rosalie went up first as the Fabolous' verse came on:

**Shorty Is The Shh Shh Shh Suga Honey  
Ice-T Prettiest one I See Lil Mama  
Icy They Say She A Peice  
I Heard They are Fisty  
U Kno How To  
Treat Her She'll Be Sweeter Den A Hi-C  
Clean Her Very Nicely  
Shoes Are Kinna Pricy  
Match Em Up Percisly Good Jeans Nice  
Tee Like Her Food Spicy  
And She Is Tha Same  
Hotter Then A Flame But I Do Not No Her  
Name Is It Keisha?,Is It Tiesha?,  
Maybe Lisa, Or Taurissa,  
It Could Be Tia, Maybe Aaliyah,  
I Guess I'll Find Out One Day Before That  
Ima Say**

Of course she swayed and dipped low to make Emmet squirm but before the verse ended; Rosalie jumped off the stage and made her way to her "monkey man". The lust in his eyes told the entire story as she took his hand and led him out of the dark room to god knows where.

The next verse was up and Bella took off her white track suit. Underneath lied an almost see-through white tee that fit snug on her bust. Edward drooled at this alone. Then he focused in on her face. The wispy eye make up made up of a lix of light peaches and blues had been applied to make her brown hair look even sexier. Her hair hap been pulled back except for in the front where her side parted hair was left to grace the border of her face. Her lips were covered with a nude color to complete her more natural look. The second verse began:

**Shawty Fly, Shawty Tight  
Shoulda Stayed There All Night  
With You (You) With You  
I Missed Ya, Picked Ya  
Now Its Time I  
Get Back Up With You(You)Girl With You  
Oh Yeah  
We Used To Kick Up At The Park  
Now She's All Growwn Up (Up)  
Rockin Them Stilettos  
Jumpin Up Outta That Mercedes Truck (Truck)**

The chorus hit allowing Bella to take her sweet time to her man. She stared him in the eyes before whispering naughty thing into his ear. Before he knew it himself, Edward had scooped Bella up bridal style and carried bridal style out of the room, not noticing that her shorts happened to reach about mid thigh. They were gone in half a second, hopefully to their meadow, hopefully.

**It Was Kiesha  
It Was Sonya  
It Was Tonya  
It Was Monique  
It Was Nece  
It Was Keke  
Now I See You At 23  
All I Can Say Is**

**  
Oooooooo,Ooooo  
And I Don't Need No Hook For This Shit  
Cuz Shawty Right There Is Da Shit, The Shit  
Shawty Is Da Shit  
Da Shit  
Shawty Is Da Shit  
Da Shit  
Shawty You Da Shit  
Da Shit**

Alice was up. The third verse began and Alice quickly discarded her brown track suit. The browns and blues highlighted the rick color of her hair and the gold of her eyes. The silvers lining her eye gave her an almost mythical effect. The tight camouflage shirt and tight brown shorts, like Rosalie's, were revealed to be under her suit. Her hair had been clipped back while letting her spiky bangs cover he forehead. The spunk of her look worked very well and was highlighted by the maroon stick she wore. Her lust spilled out into Jasper as she licked her lips lightly as to not remove her lip stick. The silvers and the camo made her look like Jasper's personal cadet pixie.

**Need Your Keys  
So Waltz On Me  
Burberry Fragance On My Shirt From When She  
(Oh) Me  
Hard As A Rock From When She Touched Me  
Thinkin Now That She Would've Loved Me  
What It Is, What It Ain't, Tell Me What To Do  
I Know Im Late But Destiny Brought Me Back To You  
Time Went Byturned You Into A Butterfly  
So I Say Hello, Tell Yo __ Goodbye**

**It Was Kiesha  
It Was Sonya  
It Was Tonya  
It Was Monique  
It Was Nece  
It Was Keke  
Now That I See You At 23  
All I Can Say Is**

**  
Oooooooo,Ooooo  
And I Don't Need No Hook For This Shit  
Cuz Shawty Right There Is Da Shit, The Shit  
Shawty Is Da Shit  
Da Shit  
Shawty Is Da Shit  
Da Shit  
Shawty You Da Shit  
Da Shit**

The bonus tie from the chorus allowed Alice to float off stage to Jasper sit on his lap letting her back fit to his front while she let her neck reach so her head could dip back and lick the lobe of Jasper's ear. His hand rested itself on her ass and was able to feel how tight her pants were. The only thing tighter may have been his underwear over his own aroused body part. Just like his little arm-man (you should know what this is…), Jasper stood at attention and draped the giggle Alice over his left shoulder and made their way to their room.

Esme was all that was left on stage. Shyly she took the zipped in her hand and unzipped her black track suit to reveal a tank top and shorts. The torso of the top was black and the straps were white. Her bosom was held nicely by the suddenly very…flimsy shirt. Her black and white checkered mid-thigh black and white shorts were all it took for Carlisle to gawk. Her artificial blush and pink glossed lips turned him on even further.

**If She Fine, If Shawty Is A Dime  
You Should Tip Her, You Should Tip Her  
If She Go, And You Love Her  
You Should Tip Her, You Should Tip Her  
If She Fix You Eggs And Grits In The Morning  
You Should Tip Her, You Should Tip Her  
Pancakes With The Bacon On The Side  
(You Should Tip Me, You Should Tip Me)**

Shawty Rock To The Beat For Ya Boy  
Yeah,Yeah,Yeah  
Rock To The Beat For Ya Boy  
Now To See You At 23 All I Can Say Is

The song had his wife down. She squatted down and let her legs dangle off the edge of the stage before she hopped off. She ran a little to get behind her "doctor". He turned his face to the side to get a better look but was interrupted when Esme's smaller 'warmer' hands took his face in their grasp and her 'soft' lips met hip. Let's just say no one wen't into that room for a while after.

LINELINELINELINELLINE

Next/last chapter: Jalice Lemon


	3. Chapter 3: Jalice at last

Oooooooh, I'm back, and it's time for ma first lemon…I've never written one before so be gentile.

Line Line Line Line Line

He placed her down in front of their door, but she eagerly jumped back onto him, grinding her lower parts into his as her tongue was fighting its loosing battle for dominance. Jasper's hand reached hastily for the door knob and he soon opened the door to their room. His left foot took the liberty of closing the door behind them. He bent and dropped his Alice onto her feet all while never breaking his hold on her mouth. His large hands went for the hem of her little camo shirt. His assumption was right. When he pulled the shirt over her head he was greeted with the sight of her humble perky breast, instead of some annoying bra he would have to fumble with. He tackled her down to the bed and with his new found leverage he was able to trail his kisses down her neck into the valley in between her chest. His mouth sucked and nipped at her nipple while his hand played with the left. Her small hands made their way to his hair and tugged lightly at the pleasure her body was receiving. His clothes were soon discarded before he switched his hand and mouth.

Jasper lead his kisses further, licking circles in and around her belly button and down to the hem of her shorts. No time was wasted yanking them off for Jasper knew that if they were ripped all hell would break loose. "Commando I see Alice," he teases as he was greeted with his favorite set of curls only to the mop above her head.

She gasped when she felt something wet and warm run across the entrance of her lower opening. One of her hands went to grab the sheets as the other got a tighter grip on his blond tresses. Under her heavy false breathing, she hissed his name as if warning him that she didn't want to play. Obviously he didn't get the message because instead of stopping, he increased the lapping of her sweet juices and all while sending off waves of lust that made the pull in her stomach grow fiercer. She came and shivers rolled down her spine as his tongue left her womanhood to rejoin her face. Alice growled as Jasper kissed her but she loved the taste of herself on his lips. His lips retreated and reached to lick the lobe of her ear and continued until he reached the spot at the base of her neck that she liked. He shirted his weight and positioned his hard dick at her dripping womanhood. She sucked in more false breath and waited for him. He plunged into her purring slightly as her walls gripped him. She screamed his name seeing as how the build up to this had left her horny and he wasn't helping with his ability. In and out, in and out, he kept the pace until she urged for him to go faster and harder in between the shouts of his name. "Jasper…jasper…JASPER!" she came again and her walls clenched against him. That was quick, but her pleasure hadn't brought him over the edge and he wasn't about to stop.

He kept delving into her, each time he earned another scream praising his name, until he came himself. He released his ice cold seed into her letting her name escape her lips in a strained sigh and another hair pull. Jasper smoothly pulled himself from Alice, receiving a groan in disappointment that he didn't like. Jasper laid on his back, letting his almost fictional woman curl up at his side for the few moments they had before they would go at it again. She had other plans.

Jasper had his eyes shut trying to remember the last time they had good loving like that, "oh yeah, this mornin"

It had only been seconds and she was ready for more. Alice looked up at the peaceful expression on Jasper's face and watched as his closed eyes didn't twitch. The waves of mischief she gave off weren't very well hidden but he had no intention of opening his eyes at the moment. They did open however when he felt his woman leave his side. His dark brown eyes were greeted by lighter hazel ones. She was on top of him and shifted to lay her head against his smooth abs. Kissing him once on his flat stomach, she felt his "little" counterpart brush against him before she reached her hand down and held him in her tiny grasp. She squeezed him gently and his eyes glanced once again at her face. They hadn't done this in over a week. She slid her hand up and down his erect cock letting her thumb brush against the tip all while watching as his eyes closed tight and he uttered her name in a breathless way.

She kept up her movements as she discretely slid her body further down until she came face to face with her man's standing man-part. Too into the moment of pleasure, Jasper hadn't noticed that her weight had shifted lower. He noticed when he felt her tongue glide across the tip of his manhood. "Alice…," he hissed before she took him in her mouth. He looked down and watched as her chocolate locks bobbed up and down. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer with her like this.

Before she could continue, Jasper pulled Alice up and pinned her underneath him and growling, "You're mine!"

She gasped before he once again took control of her mouth and other places for the rest of the night and the next morning. She had failed to tell him that today happened to be the anniversary of the day their family became whole. It also happened to be the day that she had first met Jasper in that Phili diner… oh well, that's for tomorrow. They were so dead into their own love making that they didn't notice that Rosalie and Emmet were audibly doing the same thing down the hall in their room and Carlisle and Esme in the Dance studio. Sadly, they also could've heard that Bella and Edward had barely made it out of the hallway into the kitchen and weren't able to avoid breaking the kitchen tile.

LINELINELINELINELINE

It's over and I feel so dirty, you guys better have enjoyed it…


End file.
